OP Journey to Primeval Island
by AsylusGoji91
Summary: After discover the legendary treasure, One Piece is on the mysterious island, Primeval Island, Luffy and his Straw Hat Crew is heading to the new adventure like they never experienced before. Read and review, and no flames or hate please. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of the great Oda Eiichiro, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and Toei Animation. This is a Fredrik Nilsson's non-profit fan fiction of One Piece and it's an alternative universe, which was different from the anime/manga series and it's a fan sequel of One Piece. Please support the official release.)**

* * *

Many years ago… a man named Gol D. Roger, the former King of the Pirates, attained wealth, fame, and power, and everything this world has to offer.

Before his execution, his dying words drove countless souls to seas.

"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it."

These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine and to find the great treasure he left behind, the One Piece.

This world has truly entered to the time known as 'The Great Pirate Era'!

Everyone knows the rumors that the One Piece is hidden in Raftel, the last island in the Grand Line.

But what if Roger hid it...somewhere else in New World…?

Somewhere, in the New World, there's a distant island with a gigantic volcano-like mountain.

In a mysterious throne room, there's a man with dark red clothes with the dragon mask on, sitting on his throne…

"I've finally found it. You can't fool me this time. Roger..." the man said as lightning flashes behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, the giant ship Noah lies.

That is the Sea Forest, a place northeast of Fishman Island known as the Ship Graveyard.

Front at the tomb, a giant smelt-whiting mermaid and the youngest daughter of King Neptune, Mermaid Princess Shirahoshi, is sitting with her hands folded together and eyes closed in prayer for her mother, the former queen of the Ryugu Kingdom, Otohime. A single tear fell from her eye, and yet she had a smile on her face.

"Mother-sama… The chains of bonds between humans and fishmen are still intact… And it's still unbreakable… Thanks to the human named Monkey D. Luffy." Shirahoshi prayed.

Then she looked at the surface and starts to thinking about the said man with straw hat who wants to become the King of the Pirates.

She remembered that fateful moment he had saved her father from the wrath of the traitorous fishman, Hody Jones.

"Watch and despair! It's time for me to cut the head of Neptune, your old king of this disgraceful kingdom, off!" Hody Jones shouts and prepares to cut Neptune's head with his sword.

"LUFFY-SAMA~!" Shirahoshi screamed, "PLEASE SAVE MY FATHER-SAMA~!"

Suddenly, Shirahoshi's beloved pet shark, Megalo, gurgles and spits out something.

Suddenly, Hody was kicked in the stomach and sent crashing into the plaza wall by none other than… Luffy, covered in shark saliva and bile.

Luffy stood up, glaring angrily at Hody.

Later, he fought Hody underwater, as Noah falls down to Fishman Island.

"JAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hody laughed. "You won't stop me, Straw Hat Luffy! This time, I'll just rip your arm, right outta the socket! We possess a divine strength, granted to us from the heavens! You won't stop me! You, Shirahoshi, your crew and EVERYONE ON FISHMAN ISLAND WILL DIE~!"

"That's not going to happen!" Luffy shouted. "Two years ago, I swore… THAT I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE DIE AGAIN~!"

" **GEAR SECOND**! **Armament, HARDENING**!" Luffy shouted as he turned his arm black with Haki. Not just that, but his arm became steamy.

"WHAT?!" Hody questioned.

"NOW **GUM-GUUUUM… RED HAAAAAAAAWK!** "

 **KABOOM!** Luffy punched Hody in the stomach…with a flaming fist, so powerful…that it exploded right out of the Fishman's back!

Luffy finally defeated Hody after using his Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling and saved everyone in Fishman Island.

Suddenly…

"NOAH HAS STOPPED!" Shirahoshi cried.

Noah stopped… by a group of Sea Kings!

"T… The Sea Kings?" Luffy questioned. "Where'd they come from?"

"I…I don't really understand it, either, but…you see? The ark is standing completely still!" Shirahoshi sniffed.

"Hey… Save your tears later… for now…" Luffy panted before he clutched his shoulder.

"Oh, no!" Shirahoshi cried. "Luffy-sama… your wounds are terribly bloody!"

"Y…yeah," Luffy agreed as he put pressure on his wound. "I know." Then he grinned, "At least…the ship stopped…and now…everyone's…safe."

Suddenly, Luffy let go of Noah's deck and began to fall towards the stern of the ship!

"Luffy-sama!" Shirahoshi cried.

Luffy has suffered terrible wounds due to his fight with Hody.

However, the Knight of the Sea, Jimbei offered to donate his blood which was the right type to Luffy.

And then she remembers the promise before his departure from Fishman Island, she swore to Luffy that she will stop being a crybaby. Furthermore, Luffy promises her that if they meet again, Luffy will take her to the surface.

"Luffy-sama…" Shirahoshi says and sighs tearfully, but then wipes her tears and wishes Luffy and his crewmates will be back… someday…

* * *

 **ONE PIECE: JOURNEY TO PRIMEVAL ISLAND - Chapter 1:**

 **Beginning of a New Adventure! Legend of the Primeval Island!**

* * *

It has been two years since their undergoing extensive training, and Luffy and his crew reunited and continued their journey in the New World, where Raftel, the last island in the Grand Line, was said to hold One Piece.

As they arrived, they were confronted by one of the Four Emperors, Marshall D. Teach aka Blackbeard.

"Zehehehahaha! Straw Hat! My Shadows will swallow you whole!" Teach laughed, but Luffy stand up against him.

"Yeah, we'll see about that! I'm going to find One Piece! And I'll be the one who'll be "King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed and engaged Blackbeard in combat.

The battle was intense between two Devil Fruit Users; it will take forever before Luffy unleashes his Gear Fourth's full power to defeat Marshall D. Teach.

5 days later, Luffy awakened from a coma and finds the hole of the island, but there's NO sign of One Piece?!

Luffy found a letter saying that One Piece is hidden somewhere in New World, but it since Raftel is the last island of Grand Line, Luffy's pretty much conquer the Grand Line.

And there's no sign of his childhood hero, "Red-Haired" Shanks either…

There are only two questions in Luffy's mind: What island did he miss? And where's One Piece?

Whatever it is, Luffy and his crew now head out for a new adventure… like he never experienced before…

* * *

 _ **TWO YEARS LATER…**_

Somewhere in the sea of New World, the Straw Hat Jolly Roger blows in the wind. And then the camera zooms out to show us the glorious sight of the pirate ship of Straw Hats - the Thousand Sunny.

On the Thousand Sunny's figurehead, Luffy, who was now 21 years old, resting as he's holding fish rod with his knees, enjoying the sounds of waves and wind howling.

In the Crow's Nest, Roronoa Zoro, the man who wants to become the world's greatest swordsman, now 23 years old, was busy with his training regimen as usual. He is busy, doing push-ups… with a 6-ton weight on his back. "75,789…75,790…75,791…!" Zoro counted.

In the kitchen, Sanji, the man who wishes to find the All Blue, now 23 years old, is cutting the vegetables with his kitchen knife, and roasting some delicious barbeque meat, hotdogs, vegetables and fruits.

"Mmm… I love the scent of barbeque in the morning, but not as much as the beautiful scent of Nami-swan and Robin-chwan." Sanji said as he grinned with hearts in his eyes, but then remained to focus on cooking "Oh, I need to focus!"

In sick bay, Dr. Tony Tony Chopper, the reindeer doctor who wishes to cure every known disease, now 19 years old, is studying the unidentified plant parts, which could be a cure or a poison.

"Hmmm… These plants look pretty interesting… Never seen these before… Maybe they could be useful for medicine." Chopper said as he turns the pages in his book.

In the Workshop, Usopp; the man who will become the brave warrior of the sea, and Franky; the man who wishes for the Sunny to sail the world, both now 21 and 38 years old, are making repairs to the MechaTyranno-Rex (a black pit T-Rex robot) after the great battle against the Emerald Pirates in Rudy Island.

"YO! How's it working, Usopp?" Franky asked to Usopp, who gave him a thumb up.

"It's pretty good, Franky! Everything is fixed now!" Usopp said after he repaired some holes.

Brook, the skeleton who wishes to reunite with his friend Laboon, now 92 years old... well, for lack of a real age, sitting on his chair and drinking tea.

"Haaaa… Such a beautiful day." Brook said.

On the other side of the upper deck, the Straw Hats beloved navigator Nami, who wants to make a map of the Grand Line, now 22 years old, is reading a book. She sighs before she put the book down and smiles.

"Oh, geez… For how peaceful it is, it's almost kind of boring." Nami sighed. "But I guess sometimes we deserve a break. Right, Robin?"

Another female crewmate of Strawhat Pirate, named Nico Robin, who wishes to find the Rio Poneglyph and learn the world's history, now 32 years old, is reading the book of the island of primeval.

"I couldn't agree more." Robin chuckles and keeps reading the book.

"That's really weird." Nami asked, which draws Robin to her attention and looked at her. "Every island we've visited since Raftel has had no clues as to where One Piece is."

Robin understands what Nami mean, and looked at the book of primeval. "I'm sure there's still hope. If you know Luffy, I'm sure he's far from giving up. Luckily, I think I might have an idea."

And so, Usopp opens the door, walks on the grass deck and take fresh air.

"Mmmmm… Nothing like some hard work to put some hair on your chest!" Usopp said as he stretching his arms.

"Usopp!" Robin calls to Usopp who turns to her. "Would you bring Luffy here?"

"Sure thing, Robin!" Usopp said as he's heading to Thousand Sunny's figurehead where Luffy is.

Luffy's still resting and he didn't feel he got a nap on his fish rod, until Usopp peered over the mane of the Sunny seeing the straw hat captain sitting relaxingly.

"Hey, Luffy." Usopp said as he pats Luffy's shoulder gently to wake him up.

Luffy awakes up and saw Usopp. "Oh, hi, Usopp! I've just been doing some fishing. At least...that was the plan." He asked to Usopp.

"Robin wants you something." Usopp said.

"Sure." Luffy said as he suddenly got a bite! "Finally! I got a bite!" he shouts excited and pulls his fish rod.

And this time, he got a HUGE bite, and Luffy was pulled himself by a giant sea creature from Thousand Sunny's figurehead into deck. The raven haired boy pulls it with full strength he has.

Nami sits up and saw Luffy pulls his fish rod "Luffy?" she said.

Sanji opens the door and saw Luffy catch a big bite. "Oh? I see you got a big bite again, captain!" Sanji said, as Luffy still pulling up.

"Need some help, Luffy?" Usopp asked to Luffy. "Thank, Usopp! But I got this!" Luffy said as his grins, and suddenly, his blood pumped through his legs, causing his skin to turn a hot pink and his body to start steaming.

"UP YOU GO!" Luffy shouts and pull his fish rod with full strength thanks to his full-controlled Gear Second.

Suddenly, a giant salmon came out of the water. However as soon as Luffy caught it, a Five-Tailed Pteranodon swooped down and attempted to take his prize.

Robin's eyes widening, because she saw something extraordinary. "Oh my… That's…"

"Hey! That's mine!" Luffy shouts at the flying reptile and pulled it down along with the gigantic salmon using his steel fishing rod, sending the pterosaur and the fish crashing down and earning himself a hearty catch.

"Well, this is definitely a first." Sanji said, as Luffy grins.

"I know! That fish was huge! Shishishi! Oh, and I guess the weird green thing is cool too." Luffy laughed as Nico Robin is taking a closer look at the Five-Tailed Pteranodon.

"This is… a Five-Tailed Pteranodon!" She said louder, which Luffy and his crew turned into her, who looks fascinated expression. "Luffy, this flying reptile comes from Primeval Island." Robin said.

"Primeval… Island?" Luffy questioned as he scratches his raven-haired head. "What the heck is that?"

"That's precisely what I wanted to talk to you about." Robin said, as Zoro came out of the Crow Nest.

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro greeted. "I see you caught the flying lizard and the giant fish. Guess this is what they mean by "killing two birds with one stone!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yup!"

He turned to Robin.

"Say, Robin. Can you explained about the Primeval Island?" Luffy asked again.

"You see, Luffy, Primeval Island is an ancient island that's existed for over 65 million years…" Robin explained. "No humans have ever set their feet on the island… except the original Pirate King himself, Gold Roger."

Luffy and his crew gasped.

"Roger?!" the rest of the Straw Hats repeated, questioningly.

"WOW! That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with starry eyes.

Robin can't help it but chuckled.

"Ow!" Franky cried. "That's definitely SUPER something to think about!"

"If this beast is from that island, wouldn't that mean that dinosaurs would be on the island, too?" Brook asked.

"Well, that makes sense! It kinda reminds me of Little Garden and where we fought candle guy and painter girl!" Luffy said.

"Not to mention it's also where we met Brogy and Dorry." Usopp said, as he remembers two giants who fought on another island besides Elbaf.

Chopper raises his hoof. "Why are you guys talking about dinosaurs?"

"Well, Chopper-san." Brook explained to Chopper. "The dinosaurs are the prehistoric lizards those lived under million years. And I never thought know these giant creatures lived on Primeval Island. For many years before I met you, I've never saw the breath-living dinosaurs on my own eyes!"

"Oh! Although, since I am a skeleton, I don't have eyes to saw with! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed.

"Ohh… Okay." Chopper said, and nodded.

"But, what's your real point is, Robin-san?" Sanji asked.

"My point is..." Robin said. "I have reason to believe that the One Piece could be hidden there."

Luffy and his crew gasped, surprised.

"But... That's just rumors." Robin said.

"Well, then… Why won't we check it out?" Luffy asked.

Everyone stared at their captain in surprise.

"Whoa! Whoa. Time out! Lemme get this straight." Usopp said. "You actually want to go to a place where they'll be giant things trying to kill us?!"

Luffy nodded. "Yup! That's basically been the case for every other island we've gone to."

"Touché. But we have no idea where it is! It's maybe just a myth or a legend." Usopp said.

"We'll never know unless we try, Usopp." Luffy said and grinned. "Legend or myth, I'm sure we'll find something! We've been traveling these seas for years now, and I made a promise to become King of the Pirates. And damn it, I always keeping that promise! Let's find that island and finally fulfill our dreams! Who's with me?"

"But…but…!" Usopp stammered, trying to come up with words to say, and yet couldn't.

"Well then, Captain. I don't know exactly what this all means. But it's been a long time since I've had some real action." Zoro said, holding his swords, as Sanji lit a cigarette.

"Okay, then. I guess we have no choice. I wonder if there are some interesting ingredients of that island too." Sanji said.

"Clearly…" Nami said.

"I'd like to see how the dinosaurs will react of my SUPER technology!" Franky said before striking his signature pose.

"YOHOHO!" Brook chortled, holding up the double peace sign.

"I-I see…You're right. W-Well, then! I won't mind at all, Luffy!" Usopp said.

"Me neither! If you're getting hurt, then please call me for help!" Chopper said.

Robin chuckled of Luffy's unexpected decision.

"Well, then. I guess we're heading to Primeval Island. But please make sure to avoid the Marine battleships or any pirate clans." Nami said to Luffy.

"Sure! We will!" Luffy yelled excitedly. "LET'S GO, GUYS!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Straw Hat Pirates cheered.

But in underwater, something came very fast towards Thousand Sunny.

And in the same time, Luffy's, Zoro's, Sanji's and Usopp's eyes all flashed red as they sensed a presence.

"Your Observation Haki's tingling, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah..." Luffy replied.

"Something's coming this way." Sanji said as the Monster Quartet took fighting stances.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, guys." Usopp said.

Suddenly, the water explodes towards to the sky.

Something came off the ocean and lands on the deck, front of the Straw Hat Pirates.

The presence which was sensed by the Monster Quartet's Observation Haki, reveals that's the robot which was resembled as the shark with two legs, and two arms.

"What is that thing?!" Nami questioned.

"Huh?!" Franky questioned. "Is that... a robot?!"

"Do you know what the hell is this thing, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know." Luffy said, with his determined face. "But one thing's for certain. This guy needs a beat down!"

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **Here it is, the first chapter of my One Piece fanfic I've been dreamed - One Piece: Journey to Primeval Island.**

 **You see, One Piece Journey to Primeval Island is my fan sequel of Oda Eiichiro's manga series - ONE PIECE, and it's been two years before Luffy and his crew are setting a new journey like they never experienced before.**

 **This chapter was proofreading and edited by UltimateSaiyanEddy from DA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE PIECE: JOURNEY TO PRIMEVAL ISLAND - EPISODE 2:**

 **Attack of a New Enemy! His Name is… Cortéz!**

* * *

In the seas of the New World, on Thousand Sunny, Luffy and his crew has encountered a strange robot that looks like a shark with two legs and two arms.

"Where did this thing coming from?!" Nami questioned.

"Do you have any ideas what the hell is that thing, Franky?" Sanji asked.

"I don't SUPER know," Franky replied stumped, "but it looks like this robot came from the ocean!"

"It kind of looks like a shark," Robin noted. "How odd that it also has two arms and two legs."

"Do you think that's a Fishman inside that robot?!" Chopper cried.

"Who knows, Chopper-san? I suppose there's only one way to find out." Brook said and drawn his sword.

"You just read my mind, Brook!" Luffy replied.

Zoro stepped forward, his sword already drawn out. "Save some parts to me to cut."

Of course, Sanji joined in as well. Ever calm, he also spoke, "I can cook up the rest."

"Okay… It's now or never." Usopp said and held up the Black Kabuto, preparing to fire a Pop Green.

The shark-like robot holds out a hand. "Hate to disappoint you, but I didn't come here to pick a fight with the pirates." The unknown male voice said.

"IT CAN TALK?!" Luffy and Usopp screamed, questionably.

"It's a robot." Franky said.

"I'm really surprised that you pirates could sense me. Your Observation Haki is well-trained…" The unknown male voice said. "Impressive."

Being complimented, Luffy couldn't help be a bit embarrassed. "Well, we have grown stronger in four years." Luffy said.

"Don't get distracted by his flattery." Zoro said sternly.

"What's your deal, Fish?" Sanji asked coolly. "What's with the suit you're wearing?"

"Oh, this? This is just the special robot-suit the people call, 'Primal Shark Robo'." The voice said.

"Primal Shark Robo?" Luffy, Usopp, Franky repeated.

"I like it! Really shows off a real SUPER robo feel! But not as robo as me!" Franky said as he strikes his usual pose.

"True, but this suit is controlled by an operator… far, far away from your ship." The voice said that surprised the Straw Hat Crew.

"WHAT?!" Brook questioned, surprised. "How is that possible?!"

"And how does something like that suit swim all the way into the New World?!" Chopper questioned.

"Guess you don't mind that I will tell you how this suit really works." The voice said.

"Nah, we don't mind. Just tell us." The Straw Hat Crew said apathetically.

"The audio and visual information is collected by this robot's lenses and sent to my location in real time through a special wavelength that we discovered." The voice explained. "From my location, it's as if I'm actually there before you all, but I assure you its all just images. But by using one of them, a flesh and blood human can go to dangerous places without harming one's self and find treasures once believed lost."

"I got to admit, that one could be really useful if we really need that one. Especially, to looking for the treasures in the deep sea." Nami said as she got Berry signs on her eyes.

"You got Berry signs on your eyes again!" Usopp yelled.

"But recently, they've even been able to expand upon its ability to recreate the senses of touch and have even painstakingly found a way to send the senses of smell and taste to the operators," the voice continued, "Even the power of the operators can actually be transmitted through one of these robots. With such valuable technology, we have the power to take down the Navy's warships."

"Amazing… So, they can fight too?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, come on, Luffy! Of course, they can fight!" Usopp shouted.

"Like what God Nose-opp said, the Primal Shark Robos are perfectly suited for combat." The voice answered.

"It's Usopp!" Usopp corrected, and turned to Luffy. "And see, what did I told ya?"

"Wow!" Franky exclaimed. "That was SUPER impressive! So the operators can do anything with these machines, right?"

"Yes… And with the speed of the world's fastest fish, sailfish, we can swim through the whirlpools and the strongest currents. We can handle any obstacles that stand in our way with no problems. And of course, this suit is also able to protect Devil Fruit users from seawater." The voice said.

"Man, that robot thing sounds so cool." Luffy exclaimed.

"That's friggin' awesome~!" Usopp, Chopper, and Franky exclaimed, and yes, Chopper's now behind Usopp's legs.

At that moment, the robot stared at Luffy, and asked. "Say, young man, you must be the captain of this pirate crew, right?"

"Yup!" Luffy answered. "That's me. Can you tell?"

"I sure can," said the voice. "I've seen a lot of young men like you. Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid and many others of the Worst Generation. I'm pretty good at understanding the power they have."

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Really, really," the voice said.

"So, what will you do now, pal?" Luffy asked. "Are you gonna stay with us until we reach the next island?"

"Nah," the voice said. "I will return to my island on my own. My crew is waiting for me to return with my prize."

"Prize?" asked Robin, sensing something ominous.

"Yeah," the voice said lowly. Then, the Primal Shark Robo's eyes began to glow red. "So, I'll be taking that book of yours – "Journey to Primeval Island"."

The Straw Hat Crew gasped.

"So," Robin said venomously, "that's why you came here."

"Yes," the voice said. "I'll be the one to find the One Piece. That is all."

"Say what?!" Luffy shouted angrily.

"Once I have that book, I'll be able to use its knowledge about Primeval Island, and all of its creatures on it, and finally capture the One Piece." The voice said, as Luffy stood front against the Primal Shark Robo.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm the one who will find One Piece, not you!" Luffy shouted.

"Tell me. Why do you care about finding such the legendary treasure in that island... if you're a pirate?" The voice asked.

Luffy gives the robot a smirk.

"Because... I'm the man who's gonna be the King of the Pirates!" he answered.

The Primal Shark Robo clenched his robotic fingers, but chuckled. "Very well… If you aren't going to hand me the book... then I'll just take it... Straw Hat Luffy!"

Luffy's eyes widened before he dodged the shark robot's robotic jaws. He immediately jumped upwards and landed behind him. " **Gum-GUUUUUUM… PISTOL**!" Luffy roared as he stretched his Haki imbued arm at Primal Shark Robo, and punched it in the jaw.

The shark-like robot withstood the punch impressively. Thus, he leapt at Luffy for the attack. This time, it was going use its iron fist. It was able to connect to Luffy's body, but to his surprise it had little effect on the man.

"That's not gonna work on me!" Luffy said with his trademark grin. "I'm made of rubber!"

"I see." The voice inside of the robot said.

 **SHEEN!** Luffy's forehead became black and shiny. He then stretched his head far back as he retaliated back. " **Gum-Gum… BELL!** " Luffy shouted.

 **BOOOOOOONNNG!** He slammed his head so hard on the robot's chest, and the Primal Shark Robo stumbled back nearly disorientated. _"He's stronger than I anticipated..."_ The voice thought to itself. " _No wonder he defeated Blackbeard back on Raftel."_

"How'd do you like that?" Luffy asked and gave a cocky grin at the robot as he flicked his hair with his thumb, his Haki imbued forehead returning to normal.

"You'd better not to push your own luck, boy!" The voice said and the robot's running at Luffy and land a kick from the right.

" **Armament - Hardening!** "

 **SHEEN!** Luffy's right arm soon became black and hardened. THWAK! He raised it, blocking the robot's kick without even glancing at him!

"What?" The voice questioned.

 **SHEEN!** Luffy then turned his right leg black with Haki.

" **Gum-Gum… BATTLE AXE!** "

 **THWAM!** He attempted slammed his heel into Primal Shark Robo's back, but missed to slamming him into the dock. The Primal Shark Robo landed in front of Luffy.

"Oh man! That robot's tough!" Chopper said.

"Tell me about it. He's not just good at dodging, but he's super fast too!" Franky said.

"Don't take it easy one him, Luffy," cautioned Zoro. "He's clearly holding back."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah!"

"Hmph!" The robot voice said. "Fine then… TRY THIS!" The Primal Shark Robo rushed to Luffy and slammed his fist his stomach!

"AAAUGH!" Luffy cried, coughing up blood. He growled as he fell down to one knee.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted, worriedly.

"Come on, man!" Usopp shouted, "Don't give up!"

"Don't let that shark robot win!" Chopper yelled.

Luffy stands up with on his feet again and seethed angrily at Primal Shark Robo.

"You're really strong, I'll admit. But I WON'T lose to you!" Luffy hissed.

" **Gum-Gum… GATLING!** " Luffy shouted as he began to stretch his arms back and forth in rapid succession, punching Primal Shark Robo in the face in spite of him using his left arm to block his attack.

"Try to dodge this!" The voice said. The robot opened his mouth, preparing to fire a laser.

"OH, NO~!" Usopp and Chopper cried.

"Luffy, get out of there!" Sanji shouted.

But Luffy already make his move; he grabs the neck of the robot and pushes it upwards to the sky. ZAP! The Primal Shark Robo fired his purple laser at the sky.

"Nice try!" Luffy said, smirking cleverly. "But I've dealt with stronger lasers than that!"

But then, the Primal Shark Robo punched Luffy right in the stomach. It then immediately moved to punch Luffy into his face. Not just punching him, but also slamming the young pirate captain into the deck, smashing a small section. The crew was completely shocked by this, even more so as the robot moved back to reveal Luffy; defeated.

"Oh my God! Luffy!" Nami cried.

"Luffy!" The rest of the Straw Hat crew cried out.

The Primal Shark Robo then turned to the Straw Hat crew. "Your captain is too weak to become the King of the Pirates, and there's only one who will become King of the Pirates is me."

Enraged, Zoro pulled his bandana off his bicep and tied it around his forehead. "Like hell if I'll let you take the book on my watch!" Zoro shouted and leaped towards to the robot.

Zoro's swords clashed with the Primal Shark Robo's arm, but failed to even make so much as a scratch. The robot attempted to grab him, but the swordsman jumped away at the last minute.

" **Three Swords Style! 108 Caliber PHOENIX!** " Zoro shouted and sent to air-based slashes at the robot.

The slashes connect with the robot, but it received no damage.

Seeing this, Zoro was surprised. The swordsman landed at the deck and immediately dashed towards the machine. " **Purgatory… ONI GIRI!** " Zoro shouted and tries to cut up the Primal Shark Robo with a more powerful version of his original Oni Giri attack.

Though again, the swords connected with the robot, they did not cut through. In fact, this time the robot had caught the swords. "W-What?!" Zoro questioned.

"Nice swords, Roronoa. But your swords can't cut through this armor." The voice said and kicks Zoro stomach and sends him flying to the deck.

"Zoro!" Chopper cried.

"Not Zoro, too!" Usopp cried.

"Damn it!" Sanji cursed, "That's where I draw the line!"

Sanji dashed towards at the Primal Shark Robo, his leg instantly turned ablaze with searing friction. " **Diable Jambe… JOUE SHOT!** " He roared and kicked the robot square in the face.

Much like Zoro's slashes, Sanji's kick did little to affect the robot. Thus, seeing an opening, the shark robot opens its jaws in an attempt to attack.

"Watch out for its teeth, Sanji-san!" Brook cried.

Thanks to hearing Brook's warning, Sanji swiftly dodged the incoming bite. Once landing safely away, the young man sighed out in relief. "Phew! Man that was a close one."

With his technique still activated, Sanji was quick to attack again. "Try on this one, you damned bastard! **POELE A FRIRE - SPECTRE!** " Sanji began to kick his legs down repeatedly and hitting the robot, only to be blocked at every kick by the robot's arms.

"Grr…! He has lightning reflexes!" Sanji thought aloud as he landed on the deck again.

Only to immediately leap high up into the air. As he began hurdling down, he began spinning down with his heated leg outstretched. "Now… **CONCASSÉ!** " Sanji roared and slammed his heel on top of the robot's head. Again though, it had little effect.

And this time, the Primal Shark Robo grabbed the pirate chef's leg. "Why do you fight with your legs? It's fists that make one strongest." The voice said and strikes his fist at Sanji's stomach and throws him at the deck.

"SANJI-KUN!" Nami cried.

"N-Not even our big three can defeat that guy!" Chopper stammered.

"That robot is truly SUPER strong!" Franky said.

The robot looked at the remaining crew of Straw Hat Pirates. "If you know what's good for ya, you better give me that book." The robot said. "I'll even let you live."

"No!" Robin barked.

"We won't let you give you the book to you, not if I can still fight!" Usopp exclaimed as he aimed his Black Kabuto.

" **Special Attack, Green Star: Devil!** " Usopp fired a Pop Green at the Primal Shark Robo. Once landed, the giant Venus flytraps sprouted and immediately attacked the robot. It attempted to chew the robot, but found it could not.

Even more unfortunate, as the unruly plant attempted to destroy its target, the robot's claws began to move. In one swift swipe, the Primal Shark Robo cut through the plant, as cleanly as a hot knife through butter.

Usopp stammered of fear, and gulped. "N… No way…"

"Your plants are no match at the claws." The voice said and lunged at Usopp. It then grabbed the man's nose, swung him around, and finished by slamming him into the deck.

"USOPP!" Nami, Franky, Chopper cried.

"And they call you a God? Yeah, right." The voice said, as it stares at Usopp.

"Hey, you!" Brook shouted angrily, his sword drawn, "I cannot stand to watch you hurt my friends!" The living skeleton then dashed towards at the robot with blinding speed. He attempted much like the others, to cut off the head. Again, unfortunately, the suit was fast enough to stop him.

"Well," the voice said, as he his claws clashed with Brook's sword, "won't you be an interesting one to kill."

"Sorry, sir." Brook said. "But I AM already dead! Yohohoho! Skull Joke."

Not amused by the joke, the robot attempted another attack. It was just blocked by the living skeleton. Then, Brook spoke up hauntingly, "And what keep me alive here on this earth are neither my muscles nor my organs. But MY SOUL~!" He then immediately followed through with a several cuts to the robot's chest.

For the first time, the robots stepped back a moment. "Impressive…" The voice muttered. He attempted to attack again, but found that the skeleton was now just walking past him calmly; his cane-sheath in hand.

" **Three-Verse…** " Brook started saying before stopping. Looking shocked, he looked back at the robot, which had placed up its arms.

"Nice technique…" The voice commented.

"YOU CAN SEE MY ARROW NOTCH SLASH LIKE THAT?!" Brook gasped, loudly.

"Yeah," The Primal Shark Robo then swung its tail around to whip Brook. The attack was powerful enough to send the skeleton into the mast and after onto the deck.

"BROOK, NO!" Robin cried.

"You bastard!" Chopper growled and charged forward. Immediately, he transformed into his Heavy Point form. "Stop hurting my friends!"

" **Heavy GONG!** " the reindeer roared before his fist collided with the fist of the Primal Shark Robo. Despite his immense strength, the robot was able to withstand it.

Immediately, the Primal Shark Robo grabbed Chopper's arm, halting any attempt to escape. Then quickly, the robot punched the man-reindeer three times at his face. With his opponent unconscious, he tossed the Devil Fruit user aside. He then muttered to the rest, "Who's next?"

"CHOPPER!" Nami cried. Immediately, she pulled out her Sorcery Clima-Tact; ready to fight when needed.

"Now, it's my turn!" Franky shouted angrily. The large cyborg then opened up his shoulder, revealing three rockets inside. " **Franky…ROCKET LAUNCHER!** "

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Franky fired the rockets from his shoulder. All three hurdled towards the Primal Shark Robo. But as they were about to hit it, the robot swiftly grabbed each one with its claws and the mouth. Then, it crushed them all and thus exploded. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the robot suit was completely undamaged.

Franky raise his sunglasses, surprised. "What the hell?!" Franky questioned. "He bit them like breakfast!"

Thus, he decided to change tactics. "Alright then…" he instead charged at the robot with his fists up, "Have a taste of my **Franky IRON BOXING**!" he roared before he began to punch Primal Shark Robo at a rapid-fire speed.

However, each punch missed its mark. The Primal Shark Robo effortlessly dodged all of Franky's punches. Clearly, the being controlling the robot could use Observation Haki. And soon, he grew tired of messing around with the man. The robot thus charged at Franky. Once close enough, the robot preformed a double-cross chop to Franky's neck. It had enough force behind it that it completely knocked the cyborg out. Thus, the large cyborg fell onto the deck unconscious.

"Franky!" Robin cried.

"This is your last chance, "Devil Child" Nico Robin…" The voice said. "Either you hand over that book to me, or perish."

"You can't have this book!" Robin shouted.

A growl came from the machine and it moved forward towards the pirate. After only a few steps though, it noticed something above it. Low-hanging black clouds surrounded the sky above him. "Hmm?"

"Try this!" Nami shouted determinedly. With her Clima-Tact extended, one end of her rod was lighted up with a sphere of electricity. She then launched the bubble of electricity up into the clouds as she called out, " **Thunderbolt TEMPO!** "

The moment the thunder ball hit the black clouds, electricity began to surge through the condensed water vapor. Soon, the static gathered and multiplied until it could not hold. Thus, it struck down towards its intended target. Anyone would be worried, but the Primal Shark Robo looked unfazed. Instead, it raised one of its arms up just as the lightning struck. All the electricity was then absorbed into the machine until it was all gone.

"What?!" Nami questioned. "H-He's absorbing the lightning?!"

Once finished, the robot looked towards Nami. "Here," it said, "you can have your lightning back." With the same arm that absorbed the lightning, it now aimed it towards the orange-haired girl. The lightning shot right out and struck the floorboards by the woman. She was thus hurdled backwards and slammed into the side of the railing, and then collapsed.

"NAMI, NO!" Robin cried out.

"Now then…" The voice said as it commanded the robot to move. It moved towards the table, where the book lied. Its robotic hand grabbed it and held it up into the air triumphantly. "This reward is mine…"

"No, you don't!" Robin shouted while crossing her arms. " **Seis Fleur!** "

 **SWUP!** Six arms appeared and grabbed the robot, trapping it where it stood.

"I warned you." Robin growled, "Don't take that book! We need it to gather information about Primeval Island!"

"Why do you think I'M after it?!" The voice said sternly. Then, the Primal Shark Robo unleashed a huge burst of Haki aimed towards Robin.

Robin had no way to protect herself as she felt an immense pressure hit her. She was thus unable to bear and collapsed on the deck. In doing so, her concentration was broken and her limbs burst into flower petals. Still, she wasn't so weak as to be brought unconscious yet. Thus, she glared towards the robot as it began to walk away. Before it could go too far, she spoke, "You have…Conqueror's Haki?"

"Straw Hat Pirates…" The voice said, disregarding Robin's question. "Thank you for entertaining me with your abilities, skills, yatta, yatta, and yatta. I'm surprised that was all you had to defeat Blackbeard. Unfortunately, none of you are at the level to conquer Primeval Island. Well, after all, that island is not the one you can conquer so easily. And in the end, you'll all perish just as Edward Newgate and Portgas D. Ace did in the past..."

He then looked down at Luffy, who was still in the crater he left him in. "You will never become the Pirate King until you can conquer that island."

Then, the robot turned around; preparing to leave. It placed the book in a special compartment on its body and began to walk away towards the side of the ship. Just as it was about to though, the robot suddenly found its movement halted. It soon looked down to find its leg caught by a hand. Monkey D. Luffy, though he was sure he had defeated him, was still moving with every last bit of his energy. He looked angry at him, but he could tell he wasn't trying to pick another fight.

"Let me…" Luffy growled lowly, nearly exhausted. "…hear your name."

A chuckle was emitted from the robot. "I guess you have the right, Monkey D. Luffy."

The robot then turned fully towards the man. With great theatricality, he proclaimed, "My name is Cortéz! The Captain of the Primal Pirates! The one who shall become the King of the Pirates!"

"Cortez…" Luffy repeated with intensity, as if ingraining it into his memory. Then he swore to the pirate that had defeated him, "Just one day, Cortez! One day, when we meet again… I'll definitely kick your ass! I won't lose to you! I SWEAR!"

For the man behind the robot, he looked greatly impressed. Thus, he decided to allow a sneak peek at what it is to come when fighting him seriously. Cortez suddenly unleashed a massive amount of aura from the robot. So intimidating it took on the likeness of a demonic dragon. Everyone, which only constituted as Luffy and Robin with everyone else knocked-out, were paralyzed with fear. The likes of which they hadn't felt since facing opponents like the Admirals or Blackbeard's crew.

"Monkey D. Luffy… The son of Dragon… The Grandson of Garp…" Cortez said. "I look forward to it… Someday."

Finally, the robot turned away from Luffy and his crew.

"As long as I'm still standing... You'll never become the King of the Pirates… Until we meet again… Straw Hat Luffy."

In one great leap, the Primal Shark Robo suit dived into the water. The shadowy image of it could be seen under the water's surface as it soon raced off towards its destination. In a matter of seconds, it was gone from sight.

All was quiet aboard the Thousand Sunny; mostly. Luffy's haggard breathing betrays the otherwise silence that was their defeat. The young man attempted to move only to struggle with each breath and movement. Eventually, he got himself to turn over and now able to see more of the deck he looked out to his crew. As only Robin was still conscious and moving, he could see the rest of his crew defeated and knocked-out. Seeing each one, Robin included, got his blood boiling with anger. Thus, he looked to the sky and vented his frustrations out.

"DAMMIT!"

Though they had been defeated, neither Luffy nor his crew is the ones to give up.

And thus, this was their new beginning.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **This is bad! Luffy and his crew are defeated by the Primal Shark Robo, who was controlled by the captain of Primal Pirates - Cortez. So what's next?**

 **Anyway, this chapter is finally finished. But I already uploaded two chapters on DA before I upload them here. And the third chapter is working on it.**

 **This story was written by Yours Truly and co-writer/script editor/proofreading by Hotspot the 626th.**


End file.
